Return of a Girlfriend
Return of a Girlfriend is the 22nd episode of Ben 10: Omniverse Good VS Evil. And the second episode of the third series. It will premier on August 11, 2013. 'Plot' The episode begins from the previous. Ben: Julie when did you get back. Julie: About half an hour ago and I came here to see you. Ben: How did you know where I was. Julie: When I heard about an electric monster knew you would be here. Ben: Oh ok cool I gotta go see you later. Ben turned into XLR8 and ran off. Julie: Did I say something wrong. Gwen: Julie you should know Ben just got out of a relationship with someone. Julie: He moved on with someone how could he. Kevin: I would if Gwen left me. Gwen: I Beg your pardon. Kevin: Nothing I'll shut up. Rook: Ah as you earthlings say Kevin is in the House of the dog. Kevin: It's dog house. Julie: Thats no excuse. Gwen: Julie she was lost in battle against Malware. Julie: I don't care i'm going to find him. MEANWHILE A ship enters the Solar System. Bivalvan: Here I come Tennyson. BELLWOOD Ben: Ester I miss you so much. Jullie: Ester huh how could you. Ben: Oh hi Julie. Julie don't hi me Benjamin. Ben: I'm sorry I can't deal with you now. BANG Bivalvan: Tennyson I come to destroy you get ready for the rage of a million floods. Ben: Bivalvan do you ever give up. Julie: Who's this walking bath tub. Ben: Nevermind go hide. Julie: No way not until you tell me the truth. Ben turned into Big Chill and pushed her away. Big Chill: Cool down Julie while I cool down this guy. Bivalvan: Not this time Tennyson. Bivalvan blasted Big Chill with a high pressure water blast but Big Chill turned intangible. Big Chill: Ha forget it when i'm intangible nothing can stop me. The Omnitrix then timed out. Ben: Except that. Bivalvan: I will flood this world and be ruler. Ben: You keep telling yourself that droplet. Ben turned into Gravattack. He then used his gravity power to try to stop Bivalvan to no avail. Bivalvan: Hahahahahahahahaha this suit is designed to stop gravity so my water doesn't fall out you fool. Gravattack then turned into NRG. NRG: Well then time to heat this battle up. NRG blasted Bivalvan evaporating his attack but there was soon to much water and he was defeated. Julie: Hey leave him alone freak. Bivalvan: Whats this some sort of bug be gone. He blasted at Julie but Gwen blocked it. Gwen: Use an electric alien Ben. Ben: Oh right duh. Ben turned into Shocksquatch and blasted at Bivalvan electrocuting him. Shocksquatch: Shoots I need more energy. He then changed into Frankenstrike. Frankenstrike: Oh yeah The intense electric energy destroyed Bivalvans suit and he soon teleported away. Ben changed back. Ben: Now thats how you beat water folks. Julie then came up to Ben. Ben: What now. Julie: Who was Ester. Ben: I uh. An unknown person then walked up to Julie. Herv'e: Julie we must go. Julie: Hold on Herv'e. Ben: Who is he. Julie: Uh. Herve interrupts : I am her booyfriend who are you. Ben: Boyfriend so you come here telling me to be loyal and try to make me feel bad when you have a boyfriend how dare you. Julie: Ben its not what it looks like. Ben: Whatever we are through I never want to see you again oh and by the way her name was Ester she was a Kraaho and the best girlfriend I ever had she helped me she cared for me and she was their for me unlike you. Julie: Thats no true Ben. Ben: It is so oh and she also died saving our lives in an intense battle against one of my strongest enemies but you wouldn't know that would you because your to busy being a stuck up tennis player so get out of here and out of my life and never come back. Ben soon walked off along with Kevin and Rook. Gwen: I'm sorry but he's right goodbye Julie. Gwen walked off holding Ben. Julie: I...I oh never mind come on Herv'e I have to get back to Hong Kong goodbye Ben i'll miss you....... THE END Jaakor (Wall - Blog - ) 04:28, August 11, 2013 (UTC) 'Major Events' *Julie returns *Julie and Ben officially break up. *Herv'e makes his debut. *Julie along with Herv'e go back to Hong Kong. 'Characters' *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Julie Yamamoto *Herv'e 'Villains' *Bivalvan 'Aliens Used' *XLR8 *Big Chill *Gravattack *NRG *Shocksquatch *Frankenstrike 'Trivia' *This is the last appearance of Julie in OGVE. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Good VS Evil Category:Season 3 Episodes